


analogical: meeting his sister

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: summery: Logan and Virgil were having a date out in the moonlight away from there two different worlds when Virgil sister turns up. how will Virgil stop her from figuring out Logan isn't one of them? will Logan survive the night?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 9





	analogical: meeting his sister

Logan wasn't an ordinary teen, he was pale and didn't like to go out much. Most people would have called him a vampire if it wasn't for the fact that he was baptised and when he did go into the sun it didn't pain him or turn him to dust.  
  
Logan would take a stroll through the wood near his home. He wore a bracelet that stopped his heartbeat from reaching ears so he was mostly left alone. However some vampire did approach him including his boyfriend, they had met one evening when Logan was on a stroll. Logan had jumped and walked right into the sun. His boyfriend had noticed and laughed saying how the trick wouldn't work on him and tried to attack Logan but when Logan had started to run away he stopped. Logan had returned a few days later and Virgil had jumped him and asked what he was.  
  
Virgil had thought he was a hunter dew to the bracelet but had soon noticed that he was too frightened to ever be one. They had started to hang out. And now when the sun went down and the moon shone bright Logan and Virgil met at a tree in a big clearing in the middle of the woods. At first, it was just a friendly meet up but then it blossomed into more.  
  
That leads into now. Logan and Virgil where star gazing on the field. They were cuddling with Logan pointing out the human terms and myths behind the constellation and the science terms. Vamps had different myths so when Virgil saw a difference he would point them out to him. They would laugh and talk for hours before Logan had to go, it is too dangerous when the big 'predators' came out. However, tonight was a night that the time just passed by and they didn't notice that it had gone past that time.  
  
"-And that Scorpios the ancient Greeks thought this constellation was the image of a scorpion, and that the constellation was related to the death of the hunter Orion when he tried to escape. The scorpion stung him to death with its poisonous ta-" Logan was cut off by a sough that seamed not too far away that made both of them jump "Virgil! Where are you!? Its time for training" vigil went paper white at the voice "crap, it's my sister!" He whispered just loud enough for Logan to hear.  
  
Virgil jumped looking at Logan's watch "its 3 am! Shit, I was meant to meet her an hour ago, she isn't gonna give up until she finds me!" Virgil rushed to his feet "Logan you need to leave, she will-" Virgil jumped again "ill what?" Virgil turned to see his sister "heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Jess... nothing, its nothing really" the girl turned to Logan "who's your little friend?" She walked forward looking Logan in the eyes. Logan jumped at her glare...  
  
"I'm Virgil's friend, I'm new around these parts. I'm just passing through that's all" Logan said in the most convincing voice he could muster under her glare "well, how about you join us for training then? I'm sure you, not fulling trained if you alone traveller" she smiles in Logan direction before turning away. She smirked back at Virgil "come on bro, we have much to do tonight. Its time for your first hunt" and suddenly she was gone off into the woods. Virgil gulps "grab my hand," Virgil said holding his hand out for Logan, he looked down "this is gonna be a long night..."  
  
  
  
they were not sat behind a bush, a small horse stood eating grass. Jess was smirking and Virgil went to go attack the creature when Jess stopped him "why don't you let Logan take this one, I'm sure he's hungry from all the running around" she turned to Logan taking a sip through the straw in her blood full bottle. Virgil jumped but didn't say anything. He started to panic a little, Logan couldn't look like a vamp without him, they had subtlety been holding hand whenever Jess had demanded a fast run. Jess smirked at Virgil "you know you can't get anything past me, right v?" Virgil jumped again, Jess was smirking at him and then turned to Logan taking his arm and holding up the wrist where his bracelet sat "a hunters bracelet" she let the hand fall "and the smell, not to mention the fact every time we had to go somewhere you would suddenly grab hands. Human I assume, from that village just around the corner" Virgil jumped between the two suddenly and scaring the creature away. He had a panicked look pained across his face. Jess started to laugh "I'm not gonna do anything to your boyfriend v, I'm, not mum" Logan looked in shock at her "you... you knew?" She nodded smirking towards the two "v isn't good at sneaking out, plus iv saw you a few times in the village in the sunlight-" she stands "-to be honest, I was just gonna let u off tonight but then I though it would be funny to mess with you two" and with that she was gone... Virgil swallowed thickly before hearing a shout from nearby "oh, and be careful getting home Logan, I'm not the only vampire out tonight" and then she was gone and Virgil turned around "w-well that could have gone... worse I guess"


End file.
